<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Age AU-Wielders Of Darkness Part 2 by JonSiBrittania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019342">Dragon Age AU-Wielders Of Darkness Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSiBrittania/pseuds/JonSiBrittania'>JonSiBrittania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSiBrittania/pseuds/JonSiBrittania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 and final part of my canon divergent series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013892</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Age AU-Wielders Of Darkness Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>67.When a grey warden kills the archdemon, only the archdemon dies not the grey warden and archdemon both.</p>
<p>68.Inside the landsmeet, there was anora,loghain,howe,Rowan, the nobles that surported the crown; there also was team idealistic supporters and the other side was team ruthless supporters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>69.When both teams arrive, Rin and all his allies both grey warden and not; resite the oath of the wardens with some modifications all in hopes of the crown stand down one last time,but loghain said “no” and those broke rin so bad that he in a fit of rage declare a coup d’etat that resolts in the deaths of all Fernanda allies.</p>
<p>70.Rin and his team almost win but loghain has the upper hand and wins, while anora tries to sway gwenith back to her side, but while she inicialy accepts anora lets her guard down and gwenith stabs anora in the back resuming the battle and causing loghain,Rowan but not howe in a state of shock to lose the fight and howe gets his due by having his head chopped off.</p>
<p>71.Fernanda isnt going to lose the throne to her brother so she challanges Rin to a battle of one-on-one that in whitch Rin loses his left eye and right hand while Fernanda gets stabbed on the leg and right arm preventing her to continue fighting and the fight.</p>
<p>72.With the duel completed Rin announces loghain and Rowan to undertake the joining as punishment and anora gets exiled to orlais, as well the formation of the first ferelden empire of thedas and the banishment of politics and return to being a militaristic nation to be fearded.</p>
<p>73.Rin asks gwenith to marry him and become his empress, alistair and the others left in redcliff arrive at denerim to defend the capital against the archdemon and the forces of darkspawn, rin and leliana sort out their feelings, thomas reveals himself to be a double agent, Fernanda calms down and apologuises for what she done.</p>
<p>74.Rin,Fernanda,fergus and orianna meet again to discuss what happens after the blight.</p>
<p>75.The battle of denerim happens, The archdemon lusacan dies and his ecensse passes to morrigan and marco unborn child by the dark ritual, the corronation happens and the first ferelden empire is officially born.</p>
<p>76.All characters boons: </p>
<p>Fernanda cousland=Retribution for howe damage on the couslands.<br/>
Sofia surana and marco amell=Reconstruction of the old imperial highway; for economical reasons.<br/>
Aiden mahariel=Peace theaty for the werewolves.<br/>
Freya aeducan=Alliance with bhelen king of orzammar.<br/>
Ivan brosca=Headquarters for the new leader of the carta in ferelden.<br/>
Alistair,wynne,shale,sten,morrigan,gwenith=wished for nothing as they werent presente,their wishes were impossible or already had one.<br/>
Leliana=Ferelden first academic of arts and music.<br/>
Thomas howe=Control of amaranthine.<br/>
Hecate tabris=New bann of denerim.<br/>
Zevran=Forming of the Royal Crows; an group of orphans training in the antivan crows arts in order to protect the crown.<br/>
Oghren=A task force endorse by ferelden and orzammar for suicide missions of high risk high rewards.<br/>
Rin=After declaring the first ferelden empire formed, disbanded the caste system of arls,banns and terys but stiil allowed highever to maintain Independence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and enjoying it, i hope to you all again in the near future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>